The Story of Gangstalicious Part 2
"The Story of Gangstalicious Part 2" is an episode of Adult Swim's The Boondocks. Series. The episode aired on February 4, 2008 and is the last episode from the second season to air in the United States. 'Watch this episode 'http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B001QC9B7Y Episode The episode begins with a disclaimer similar to Part 1: The plot starts off as a flashback recapping what had happened in "The Story of Gangstalicious", but to the point of Gangstalicious being kissed. The scene moves to Riley and Huey watching MTV. A music video is introduced and played called "Homies over Hoes". The video focuses much on not very subtle homosexual imagery and themes. Huey tries to point this out to Riley, but he denies both that Gangstalicious is gay and that he even was kissed by a man (Riley is convinced the kiss he saw was only a dream). Huey is skeptical and the theme song is played. The scene shifts to two rappers called "MC Booty B" and "Homo D" that appear on the segment "I Love Gay Rappers". They talk about how the world wasn't ready for an openly gay rapper when they came out in the 1980s. Gangstalicious goes on TV to promote his new clothing line. Riley is then seen with a box of sexually ambiguous clothes with a highly feminine lean from the line sent to him by Gangstalicious. Huey questions Riley as to why a grown man would cater to the needs of an eight year old, theorizing that Gangstalicious is expressing his gratitude to Riley for not outing him. Nevertheless, Riley denies Gangstalicious being gay and explains why he thinks the clothes aren't effeminate. Much to the chagrin of Granddad, Riley starts to walk, talk, and dress like his favorite rapper, Gangstalicious. Riley arranges for rappers Thugnificent, Flo-Nominal, and Macktastic to collaborate with Gangstalicious on a remix of his new hit song, "Homies over Hoes." Gangstalicious then questions Riley on whether he'll keep his secret safe. Riley has no idea what he's talking about, while Gangstalicious assumes that Riley is acting as if he knew nothing. Meanwhile, Granddad and Uncle Ruckus begin to spy on Riley, concerned that he may be turning gay. They even go as far as to hire A Pimp Named Slickback to give Riley a talk about the birds and the bees. The pimp fails to reach Riley, however. Granddad becomes frantic, and tells Huey that he may have to get his own room due to these developments. Despite Huey's insinuations, and the mounting evidence to the contrary, Riley still remains in denial about Gangstalicious being gay... mostly due to the belief that such an admission would make Riley gay by association. Finally, the truth is revealed when Jessica "Wonder Cheeks" Ethelburg, a former rap music dancer, publishes a tell-all book that skirts any euphemism and says directly that Gangstalicious is indeed gay. Once word gets out, the Lethal Interjection crew quickly abandon their plan to work with Gangstalicious (unable to even face him, they pretend not to be home when he arrives). Meanwhile, Riley finally concedes that his favorite rapper is gay. When Riley earnestly asks his brother if the friendship with Gangstalicious makes him gay as well, Huey agrees. Riley then begins to weep openly, as Huey confesses quietly that he took the cheap shot so that he could get his own room. Granddad comes in and consoles Riley as Riley continues to weep in despair at his "discovery" about himself. Later, he confronts Gangstalicious in front of Thugnificent's darkened mansion (The Lethal Interjection crew continue to hide, waiting for Gangstalicious to leave) and asks him directly if he is gay. At this point the episode cuts back to MC Booty B and Homo D, addressing the question of whether a gay rapper will ever be accepted. They say that the first step will be for somebody to willingly come out of the closet. It then cuts back to Gangstalicious and Riley. Gangstalicious, thinking quickly, denies being gay. He points out that Lincoln kissed him when he was tied up, and that he isn't gay at all. Riley readily accepts this as truth and laughs the whole thing off. The episode ends without resolution as to whether the expose did in fact kill Gangstalicious' rap career. Category:Season 2